


[Podfic] A Temporary Solution | written by lionessvalenti

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Healing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Shuri was pretty sure she hadn't seen Ava smile since her arrival. A wary hopefulness, maybe, but not a smile.
Relationships: Shuri/Ava Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] A Temporary Solution | written by lionessvalenti

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Temporary Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158853) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dz22ltey3wx0kf0/A_Temporary_Solution.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:06:40 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
